Sword Art Online Yui's Home
by Retro David
Summary: An epilogue to Sonic Mania Mother's Rosario. Tails leaves a present for Kirito and Asuna in his workshop. When they find out it was a real body for Yui, they were both excited. Together, the family goes places together. What will Kirito and Asuna's parents react when they meet the little girl? Will they love her, or hate her?
1. Special Present

A few days after the group picnic, Kazuto looks at the new blog post in MMO Tomorrow.

Kazuto: Hmm, a quest about some new special armor? This seems interesting.

Suguha: Must be overpowered, huh?

Suddenly, Kazuto gets a voicemail from Tails. He responds to it.

Tails' Voicemail: Hi Kirito. Me, Sonic, and the others went back home to South Island. Just wanted to see our friends over there again. I left you a present at my workshop. If you have time, take Asuna with you, as well as a flash drive with Yui's core programming inside it. I left you the key to my workshop in your mailbox.

After the voicemail, Kazuto checks his mailbox and finds the key inside.

Suguha: Everything alright?

Kazuto: Yeah. I'm going to head to Tails' workshop. I'm gonna call Asuna and ask her to come along.

Suguha: Alright then. Have fun. Wait, aren't Tails, Sonic and the others back home in South Island?

Kazuto: Yeah, but Tails asked me to go to his workshop. He said he left a present for us.

Suguha: Ok, well good luck.

Kazuto: Thanks. See you later Sugu.

Kazuto takes his flash drive with Yui's core programming with him. He then takes his motorcycle to Asuna's place to pick her up. They arrive at Tails' workshop.

Kazuto: Well, here we are. Wonder what gift he has for us?

Asuna: I wonder if it's something special for Yui. He said to bring her core programming with us, right?

Kazuto: Yeah.

When they head inside, they find a little girl with black hair, and a white dress sitting down on a chair. The little girl was Yui.

Kazuto: No way!

Asuna: Yui?!

They find a note telling them to place the flash drive onto the computer. It also said to take care of her.

Kazuto: Did Tails really do this?

Asuna: He's pretty smart. Pretty sure he did.

Kazuto: Alright, here goes nothing.

Kazuto takes the flash drive and places it on the computer. The console analyzes Yui's core programming and transfers it to the little artificial human. She comes to life.

Asuna: Yui? Can you hear us?

The little girl opens her eyes.

Yui: Mommy? Daddy? Where are we?

Kazuto: The real world. You have a real body now.

Yui: The real world?

Asuna starts hugging Yui really tight.

Asuna: I'm so happy! I'm so happy you're here!

Yui's face brightens with joy as she hugs both her parents.

Kazuto: I can't believe Tails made this happen. I don't even know what we should thank him with.

Asuna: We have to do something for him when he gets back.

Kazuto: Yeah. For now, let's go home.

Asuna: Ok.


	2. Getting Together

Kazuto text messages everyone to meet at the Dicey Cafe so they can surprise them with Yui.

Kazuto: Alright Yui. You ready to meet everyone?

Yui: Yeah!

Asuna: They'll be really surprised to see you. Get ready.

Yui: Ok Mommy!

They arrive at the Dicey Cafe. They enter and see everyone there.

Asuna: Hi everyone.

Keiko: Hi Asuna, Kirito.

Yuuki: What's up sis?!

Klein: Yo K-dawg! What's up?!

Shino: So why did you ask us to come here?

Kazuto: Guess who's here?

Rika: Who exactly are you talking about?

Yui appears from behind Asuna.

Yui: Hi!

Everybody freezes for a brief moment when they see the little four year old girl.

Yuuki: Is that Yui?!

Andrew: She's here?!

Shino: How is this possible?

Kazuto: Tails left us a little gift in his workshop. Turns out he made an android body for Yui. Or humanoid body.

Suguha: Is that why he sent you that voicemail, Kazuto?

Kazuto: Yes.

Asuna: So now she's a real human. When Tails comes back, we have to thank him.

Keiko: I can't believe she's really here. I'm so happy.

Rika: Same here. So, when are you guys gonna have her meet your parents?

Yui: I want to meet Grandma and Grandpa!

Kazuto: Oh, umm...

Asuna: I'm pretty sure my dad would accept her, but I don't know about my mom.

Suguha: What's wrong with your mom?

Asuna: Umm, nevermind. We should go in a little while to meet them.

Yui: Yay! I can't wait to meet Grandma and Grandpa!

Kazuto: I'm sure they would love to meet you, Yui.

Asuna: Yeah.


	3. Meeting the Family

Kazuto: Ok Yui, are you ready to meet your grandparents?

Yui: Yeah!

Yui starts jumping for joy.

Asuna: How about we start with your mom, Kirito?

Kazuto: Yeah, sure thing. Let's go.

Suguha: I bet Mom is gonna love Yui.

Kazuto: Same here.

Kazuto and Suguha take Asuna and Yui to their place. Their mother, Midori is there.

Kazuto: Hey Mom. We're home.

Midori: Hello Kazuto and Suguha. Welcome back. Oh, and hello Asuna.

Asuna: Hello Mrs. Kirigaya.

Midori: How long have we known each other for? You can just call me Midori you know.

Asuna: Oh, right.

Kazuto: Listen, we have someone we would like you to meet.

Midori: Really? Who?

Asuna: This little girl right here.

Yui: Hi!

Midori: Who is this adorable little girl?

Kazuto: This is Yui. I don't know how you'll believe this, but she was an AI from the virtual world. And me and Asuna both adopted her as our child in SAO. Earlier today, a friend of ours left a present for me and Asuna. It turns out it was a special android body for Yui. I took her core programming and I transferred it to the android. Now she's here in the real world. So she is our daughter, and your granddaughter.

Midori: Kazuto, this is... I don't even know what to say.

Yui: I'm so happy that I got to meet you Grandma!

Yui starts hugging Midori.

Midori: I'm really happy that I got to meet you as well. My goodness, why haven't you told me about this, Kazuto?

Kazuto: Umm...

Suguha: Still, I'm really happy that Yui's here with us.

Asuna: Me too. I'm also happy that you've accepted her, Midori.

Midori: Of course. I wouldn't want to say something awful to a sweet little girl like Yui.

Suguha: So, Asuna. After this, is Yui going to meet your parents?

Asuna: Yeah. I sure hope that my mom will accept her.

Suguha: I hope so. You're making it sound like she's not going to.

Asuna: She better not make Yui cry. That's all I'm gonna say.

A while later, after lunch, the little family of three takes off to the Yuuki residence.

Asuna: Here we are Yui. You're about to meet your other grandparents.

Yui: I know! I want to see them!

Kazuto: So, Asuna. Are you sure about this?

Asuna: Of course. Since Yui's here now, we should have her meet the family.

Kazuto: Alright then.

They enter the Yuuki household.

Asuna: I'm home!

Kyouko: We're in the dining room, Asuna.

Asuna: Ok. Let's go guys.

The little family enters the dining room. Asuna's parents, Kyouko and Shouzou, are there, along with her older brother Kouichirou.

Shouzou: Welcome back Asuna. Oh, hello Kazuto. I never expected you to be here.

Kazuto: It's been a while, Mr. Yuuki.

Shouzou: Aren't we done with the Mr. stuff?

Kazuto: I mean Shouzou.

Kyouko: We never had the chance to thank you for saving our daughter from that death game, and Sugou.

Asuna: Oh, let me introduce. Kazuto, you already know my dad. This is my mom, Kyouko, and that's my brother, Kouichirou.

Kouichirou: Hey, thanks for saving my sister.

Kazuto: It wasn't just me. You should also thank Sonic the Hedgehog who also got trapped in SAO.

Shouzou: Sonic? I heard that he was one of the prisoners trapped in that death game. I can't believe the worlds fastest hero is into the virtual world.

Kouichirou: I'm surprised you two are friends with him.

Kyouko: We should thank him as well.

Kazuto: He just went back home to South Island recently. Maybe we should visit that place someday.

Asuna: Yeah. We should. Anyway, we have someone who you should all meet.

Kyouko: Someone we should meet?

Yui: Hello!

Kazuto: This little girl right here is Yui. She used to be an AI in the virtual world, which me and Asuna have adopted as our child back in SAO.

Shouzou: Child?

Kouichirou: How is she here?

Asuna: Our friend, Tails made an android body for her. We put her core programming inside the body, and now she's here.

Shouzou: I can't believe this. This is such a surprise.

Kouichirou: I know. I guess I'm an uncle now. How come you never told us about her?

Asuna: I shouldn't say.

Shouzou: What do you think about this, Kyouko?

Kyouko: I can't do this now! I can't see her right now!

Kyouko walks really fast out of the room, and heads into her office. She locks the door, and breathes in heavily.

Kyouko: How is this happening? This is all happening to quickly.

Asuna knocks on the office door. Kyouko opens it, and see's her angry daughter.

Kyouko: Listen, Asuna...

Asuna: Stop, alright?! Just stop! You just made your own granddaughter cry! My dad and brother were happy to accept her, but you can't?! What's the matter with you?!

Kyouko: I just can't do this now.

Asuna: This is exactly why me and Kazuto didn't want you to meet her! I knew this was going to happen!

Kyouko just stands there in shock.

Asuna: Until you apologize to her, I am leaving!

Asuna heads back to her crying daughter to comfort her.

Asuna: There there. It will be alright, baby.

Kouichirou: I can't believe Mom just broke her own granddaughters heart.

Kazuto: I just heard you yelling at your mother. Are you sure you want to leave.

Asuna: Yes. I want to stay with you, Kazuto. I hope that she apologizes soon. I'll take my AmuSphere with me.

Kazuto: Alright then.

Shouzou: I'll go and talk to your mother, Asuna.

Asuna: Ok. We'll head out then.

Kazuto takes Asuna and Yui, and they depart to his place. Shouzou heads to Kyouko's office.

Shouzou: Honey? Can I come in?

Kyouko: The door's open.

Shouzou enters the office.

Shouzou: Listen Kyouko, that was very impolite that you made your grandchild cry.

Kyouko: I'm sorry. I need some time to think about this. This was all so sudden.

Kazuto, Asuna, and Yui arrive at the Kirigaya residence. Midori and Suguha are eating dinner.

Midori: You're home quickly. Were they happy to see her?

Kazuto: Asuna's mom just broke Yui's heart.

Suguha: What?! You're kidding, right?

Yui: Why does Grandma hate me?

Asuna: She doesn't hate you dear. She was just shocked.

Kazuto: At least your father and brother accepted her.

Asuna: Yeah. Listen, Midori. Is it alright if I can stay here until my mom apologizes? I just can't be home right now.

Midori: Yes, you may. Make yourself comfortable.

Suguha: Honestly, she deserves a kick in the butt for hurting Yui.

Kazuto: Umm, Sugu? We don't have to go too far on that.

Suguha: I'm just saying, she deserves some punishment.

Asuna: I know. So are you feeling better, Yui?

Yui: A little bit.

Kazuto: How about we eat some dinner? Then I can set up an ALO account for Yui.

Asuna: That's a good idea. I wonder what Yui's avatar will be like.

The family eats dinner together just before they go and play together.


	4. Yui's Avatar

Kazuto sets up an ALO account for Yui. After finishing up, he hands her an AmuSphere.

Kazuto: Alright Yui. Your account is all set up. Now you can just name your character and choose a race.

Yui: Yay! Thank you so much Daddy!

Asuna: Just lie down in bed.

Yui: Ok Mommy!

Yui lies down in Kazuto's bed and puts the AmuSphere on.

Yui: Link start!

She logs into the world of Alfheim Online. She names her character Yui, which is her real name. And she tries to choose a race.

Yui: I'm going to be a kitty.

She chooses the Cait Sith race as her avatar. She appears at the Cait Sith territory spawn point. Her avatar is the same as how she always looks, but she now has cat ears, and a tail.

Yui: Wow! I'm a cat! I wonder where Mommy and Daddy are.

She travels through town and finds a weapon shop. She buys a rapier using the starting amount of yuld she has. After buying her weapon, she travels around town and finds Sinon.

Yui: Sinon!

Sinon: Huh?

She looks and see's the little girl.

Sinon: Yui? Is that you?

Yui: Yes!

Sinon: Wow. You chose to be a cait sith? Did your Daddy let you play ALO?

Yui: Yeah. He got an AmuSphere for me and let me play. I just bought a rapier.

Sinon: So you're gonna fight like your mother, huh?

Yui: Yeah. Umm...

Sinon: What's wrong?

Yui: I don't know how to get to Mommy and Daddy.

Sinon: Yeah, Aincrad is pretty far in the west. How about I take you there?

Yui: Really? Thank you Sinon!

Sinon: You're welcome. You know how to fly, right?

Yui: Yeah.

Yui's wings appear, and she starts to fly up in the air.

Yui: I'm flying!

Sinon: Let's go, Yui.

Sinon and Yui fly up to New Aincrad, which is near Alne. Once they arrive after fighting their way through, they head to floor 22, where they meet with Kirito and Asuna at the cabin. Sinon knocks on the door, and Asuna answers.

Asuna: Hi Sinon.

Sinon: I just helped your daughter get here.

Asuna: Really?

Yui: Hi Mommy! Hi Daddy!

Kirito: Wow, your avatar looks the same as in the real world. And you're a cait sith.

Yui: Yeah. I chose a rapier as my weapon.

Kirito: You did? So you want to be like your mother?

Yui: Yeah!

Asuna: That's so sweet.

Asuna starts stroking Yui's fluffy ears.

Yui: Meow.

Asuna: Open up your item window, Yui.

Yui: Ok.

Yui opens up her item window. Asuna places the scroll for Yuuki's original sword skill, Mother's Rosario inside it.

Asuna: It's Yuuki's original sword skill.

Yui: Mother's Rosario?

Asuna: Yeah. Use it wisely.

Yui: Ok.

Kirito: Now, how about we all go on a quest together.

Asuna: Good idea. You want to come, Yui?

Yui: Yeah!

Kirito: You coming, Sinon?

Sinon: Sure thing.

The little family, and the archer head off to go questing in New Aincrad.


	5. Family Quest

Kirito, Asuna, Yui, and Sinon arrive at the quest area. A couple of monsters spawn.

Kirito: Everybody ready?

Asuna: Yes.

Sinon: I'm ready.

Yui: Umm...

Asuna: Don't worry Yui. These monsters aren't that strong.

Yui: Ok.

Kirito: Ok. Let's go!

Everybody starts fighting. Asuna watches over Yui to make sure she's alright. Kirito attacks with his dual blades, and using his Skill Connect move, and Sinon attacks with her bow. As soon as all the enemies get down, the boss monster appears.

Sinon: Here we go.

Yui begins to flinch at how giant and scary the monster looked. She nearly drops her rapier, but Asuna helps her.

Asuna: It's alright Yui. We'll take down the monster together.

Yui begins to smile again.

Yui: Ok Mommy.

The fight with the boss begins. Sinon climbs on the bosses back and shoots its head with her bow. Kirito's two swords then start glowing as he uses his dual wielding skill, Starburst Stream. Asuna was shocked by that.

Asuna: No way.

Kirito: Asuna! Yui! You both gonna go?!

Asuna: Yeah! Let's finish this giant together, Yui.

Yui: Ok!

Asuna and Yui both charge at the boss, they both finish him off using Mother's Rosario.

Yui: Yay! We did it!

Asuna: Yay!

Asuna picks up Yui and they both hug.

Kirito: Nice job you two.

Yui: Thank you Daddy.

Asuna: Yeah. By the way, before me and Yui jumped in to finish off the enemy, that wasn't your skill connect move, was it?

Kirito: Nope. It was Starburst Stream.

Sinon: Didn't you say that ALO didn't have dual wielding skills?

Kirito: I actually recreated it. In fact I've recreated other sword skills from dual wielding including Double Circular, Final Revolution, Cygnus Onslaught, and The Eclipse. Too bad I don't have the system assist helping me out. To be honest, they have changed a lot.

Yui: That's amazing!

Kirito: It is. Now, how about we head back.

Asuna: Yeah. It's almost time for bed in the real world.

Sinon: I have to get to sleep as well.

The family and archer head back up to New Aincrad to the save point so they can log out. While that's happening, a Leprechaun girl with red hair, two swords, and a maid headband follows them.

Leprechaun: Interesting.

As soon as they log out, Kazuto, Asuna, and Yui all sleep in the same bed with Yui in the middle.

Asuna: Goodnight Yui.

Kazuto: Goodnight sweetheart.

Yui: Goodnight Mommy. Goodnight Daddy.

Kazuto and Asuna both kiss her cheek as she falls asleep.

Asuna: It's almost like she's our real birth daughter.

Kazuto: I know. Even with all the time we've spent together. It's like a dream come true.

Asuna: I know.

Kazuto: Well, we better get some sleep.

Asuna: Ok. Goodnight.

Kazuto: Goodnight.

Kazuto and Asuna fall asleep with Yui. The next day, Yui wakes up to find her parents not with them. She heads downstairs to the kitchen and see's them making breakfast.

Asuna: Good morning Yui. How are you?

Yui: Hi Mommy. I'm so hungry.

Asuna: Breakfast is ready, so eat up.

Yui eats her eggs, bacon, and pancakes that Asuna made.

Suguha comes downstairs.

Suguha: Morning guys.

Kazuto: Hey Sugu. Me and Asuna made breakfast.

Suguha: Great! It looks so good.

Suguha eats with them.

Suguha: So, are you feeling better after yesterday, Yui? Did you enjoy playing ALO?

Yui: Yeah! I chose to be a kitty. You should have joined us, Aunt Suguha.

Suguha: You chose a cait sith as your avatar? I bet you look really cute.

Asuna: She does. Yui with those fluffy ears and tail.

Asuna gets a text message from her mother.

Kyouko's Text: Listen Asuna, I'm really sorry about last night. I should have never said those words and leave like that. I just wasn't ready for it. If you have time, please come back and bring Yui with you. I want to apologize to her.

Asuna: My mom wants to apologize to Yui.

Kazuto: She does?

Asuna: Yeah. She wants me to come home and also bring Yui so she can apologize.

Kazuto: I guess she's learned her lesson.

Asuna: Yeah. Hey Yui, we're going to head back to my place in a little while. Your grandmother wants to see you.

Yui: She does? Does that mean she likes me?!

Asuna: Yeah. She wants to say sorry after last night.

Yui starts jumping for joy.

Yui: I can't wait to see her again!

Kazuto: Ok, settle down Yui. Now let's get ready so we can get going.

Yui: Ok!


	6. Kyouko's Apology

Kazuto, Asuna, and Yui arrive at the Yuuki household. When they knock, Shouzou answers.

Shouzou: Asuna, Kazuto, and Yui. You're back.

Asuna: Hi Dad.

Yui: Hi Grandpa.

Kazuto: Is Kyouko here? We heard that she wants to apologize to Yui.

Shouzou: Yes, she is. She's currently in the dinning room right now.

Asuna: Ok. Thanks Dad.

They head into the dinning room to see Kyouko.

Asuna: Mom? Are you here?

Kyouko: Asuna, you're back!

Kyouko rushes to her daughter to hug her.

Asuna: Hi Mom.

Kyouko: Is your daughter here?

Asuna: Yes, right here.

Yui: Grandma?

Kyouko: Yui, I need to speak with you for a little bit.

Yui: Ok.

Kyouko: Is it alright if you all leave for a moment?

Kazuto: Sure.

Asuna: Yes.

Everybody but Kyouko and Yui leave the room.

Kyouko: Listen Yui, I... I'm so sorry. I never wanted to hurt your feelings last night. It's just that... Umm... Well, you look just like your mother. It was nearly too much for me to take. But, I still regret those words I have said. So I am truly sorry. I don't even know how to make it up to you.

Yui: Does that mean you don't hate me?

Kyouko: Of course I don't. I love you.

Yui starts smiling at those words, and she then hugs her grandmother. Kyouko starts hugging her back.

Kyouko: I will never do such an awful thing again. I promise.

Yui: I love you Grandma.

Kyouko: I love you too, Yui.

Later on, the whole family goes out together, including Suguha, Kouichirou, Midori, Shouzou, and Kyouko.

Kouichirou: Now I need to ask, how did Yui become your daughter?

Asuna: Huh?

Kyouko: That's a good question. Can you tell us?

Kazuto and Asuna both look at each other for a brief moment. Kazuto agreed to start.

Kazuto: Ok, so back in SAO, when me and Asuna took a break from the front lines and got married, we both went to Floor 22 for our honeymoon. Then, a few days later, we both walked along the forest path together. As we entered the forest, I told Asuna a scary story about a ghost that was wandering along that place. She seemed really scared about it, then she saw what looked like a ghost and she freaked out.

Asuna: Did you really have to say that? Anyway, Kazuto has discovered that it wasn't a ghost.

Asuna looks to Yui and pats her head.

Asuna: It was a little girl. The girl had no cursor on it which was odd. We took her back home to rest. I had a feeling that she was lonely the entire time and that her parents never watched over her. When she woke up, we asked her if she remembered anything but she didn't. The girl told us her name is Yui. She kept on mispronouncing our names, so instead, she called us Mommy and Daddy. After we ate breakfast, we took her down to the first floor, the Town of Beginnings. I was worried that we might never see her again. With her, the place felt more like home.

Kazuto: We then dealt with some army members which were messing with some player kids at an orphanage. Sonic and his friends suddenly showed up to help as well. We asked the owner if she knew who Yui was, but no luck. Then, the leader of the army came to us and thanked us for dealing with those guys back there. She needed our help to save her friend, who is now her husband in the real world. We went down to the Black Iron Palace to help him out. When we were dealing with a really strong boss monster, Yui suddenly came in front of us. When the enemy attacked, Yui appeared as an immortal object.

Asuna: Then, she took down the enemy with a giant sword that she summoned. After that, she told us that she remembered who she was. She said that she was an AI that monitors players mental health. Even after telling us that, she wanted to stay with us forever. We promised her that, but then Cardinal was deleting her from the system. As soon as she disappeared, Kazuto and Tails hacked into the console to bring Yui back. They gave me a tiny crystal, which was Yui's heart. After that, Kazuto saved her core programming inside his NerveGear, so that we can be with her forever.

Midori: That's so sweet. Just hearing that story makes me smile.

Shouzou: Real or not, she has a soul just like us.

Kyouko: I could not agree more.

Kazuto: It's all thanks to Tails that we're all talking to her like this now.

Asuna: It is.

Kouichirou: She looks like a really good kid. You two make sure you take care of her, ok?

Asuna: We're always doing that.

Kyouko: Oh, I nearly forgot, I have a present for you, Yui.

Yui: Really?!

Kyouko: Yes.

Kyouko hands Yui a small bag, inside it had a card and a Sonic plushy. She opens the card and starts reading it.

Kyouko's Card: I am truly delighted to have you has my granddaughter. Don't ever forget that's the truth. I love you so much, Yui.

The little girl smiles and hugs Kyouko.

Midori: She really is a sweetheart.

Kazuto: And she deserves so much.

Asuna: She is the best daughter we have ever had. That will never change.


	7. Rain and Seven

A couple of days later, Kirito, Asuna, and Yui all go out for a picnic in ALO.

Asuna: This looks like a safe spot for our picnic.

Kirito: Well, here we go.

Yui: I can't wait to eat Mommy's sandwiches!

Asuna: You both love them a lot.

Kirito: Honestly, your cooking is legendary.

Asuna starts blushing at those words.

Asuna: I'm glad you think so.

?: AHHHHH!

Asuna: What was that?

Kirito: Sounds like someone's in trouble. Let's check it out.

Kirito, Asuna, and Yui all check out where the scream came from. They look and see two girls. One is a Leprechaun with red hair and wearing a maid headband, and another is a Pooka wearing an idol dress, and a hat with a wing on it. Both of their HP gauges are down in the red, and they're fighting a super strong boss.

Asuna: Those two players are in trouble!

Kirito: We should help them out. That enemy looks like it's really strong.

Kirito and Asuna jump in to help the two players beat the boss. Asuna casts her healing magic on them.

Leprechaun: Thank you so much.

Pooka: Thanks.

Kirito: You two need help taking down this boss?

Pooka: Yeah. Spasiba.

Kirito: Spasiba?

Leprechaun: It means thank you in Russian.

Kirito: Well, no problem. Let's go!

Kirito, Asuna, Yui, and the other two players take down the boss together. The Leprechaun finishes off the enemy by somehow shooting a bunch of projectiles at it.

Leprechaun: Thousand Rain!

The enemy disappears.

Pooka: Thank you for helping us.

Yui: What was that? It was amazing!

Leprechaun: Oh, that was just some smithing magic that blacksmiths can use. It's my original sword skill.

Yui: Wow!

Kirito: Wait a minute. That Pooka...

Pooka: Huh?

Kirito: Are you Seven?

Seven: Haha. In the flesh.

Asuna: It's really nice to meet you, Seven. Your music is amazing.

Seven: Yeah, well I've retired from that a while ago. Anyway yeah. I'm Seven. This is my older sister, Rain.

Rain: Privyet. Hey, you're Kirito and Asuna, aren't you?

Asuna: Such a small world, isn't it?

Kirito: I know. I can't believe we're meeting a famous VR scientist and formal idol right now.

Seven: I still like to sing once in a while. By the way, who is this little kitty cat that's smaller than me?

Kirito: Oh, this is Yui. She is our... daughter.

Rain and Seven: Daughter?!

Yui: I really love Mommy and Daddy so much!

Asuna: It's quite a long story. By the way, would you two like to come to our cabin on Floor 22 of Aincrad?

Rain: That would be nice. Spasiba.

Seven: Yeah, Spasiba.

Yui: What does Spasiba mean?

Seven: It means thank you in Russian.

Kirito: You're most welcome. Let's go.

They all head to the cabin on Floor 22. They drink tea together and also tell stories about themselves.

Rain: Aww, that's so sweet. Yui really deserves to be your daughter.

Asuna: She's the best daughter we ever had.

Yui: Can we meet in the real world, sometime?

Seven: Well, we haven't known each other for long.

Kirito: So Rain, you said you're an SAO survivor, right?

Rain: Yeah. That might explain me using the same dual wielding skill you used back then.

Kirito: Interesting.

Rain: Maybe we can meet IRL some time. And also try out that Augma that's coming out soon.

Asuna: Yeah. That's a really good idea. By the way, Yui is learning how to fight like me.

Seven: Oh, you're following your mother's footsteps?

Yui: Yeah. She even gave me the original sword skill that Yuuki gave her.

Rain: That's nice. Anyway, we have to get going right now. Sorry to leave so soon.

Asuna: Thank you both for coming.

Seven: We'll see you three again soon. Dosvedanya!

Rain: Dosvedanya!

Rain and Seven both leave the cabin.

Kirito: Those two are really good siblings, aren't they?

Asuna: I couldn't agree more.


	8. A Smaller Wife and Daughter

Kirito, Asuna, and Yui fight against some monsters in the field in ALO.

Kirito: Switch!

Asuna and Yui head up front, and they both use Quadruple Pain. Suddenly, the enemy they both attack unleash a special ability on the mother and daughter. It hits them both directly.

Kirito: Asuna! Yui! Hang on!

Kirito uses Nova Ascension to finish the enemy. It disappears.

Kirito: Are you both alright?

Asuna: I think the enemy hit us with some debuff.

The debuff they got hit with causes them to start shrinking.

Yui: Ahhhh! What's happening?! Daddy's getting giant!

Kirito: No, you're both getting smaller.

Asuna: It must be the debuff. What do we do?

Asuna and Yui both continue to shrink. Asuna stops at 12 inches, but Yui keeps going.

Yui: Ahhhh! I can't stop!

Kirito: Huh? Yui's still shrinking?

Asuna: I have stopped, but Yui's still going?

Yui starts throwing a panic attack because of how small she's getting. She then stops shrinking at 1 inch tall.

Asuna: Oh, calm down Yui. You've stopped.

Yui: Oh.

Kirito: Wow. I can't believe Yui is that small. She's even smaller than her pixie form.

Asuna: For me, she looks like she is the size of a pixie. Even though I'm as tiny as a little doll. But seeing Yui at this size is so... Well, so cute. She's even more adorable with those kitty ears and squeaky voice.

Kirito: Your voice is squeaky as well, Asuna.

Asuna: I know, but not as squeaky as hers.

Asuna starts tickling her shrunken daughter, and she starts squealing a lot.

Yui: Mew! MEW!

Asuna: So cute!

Kirito starts smiling at the adorable moment.

Kirito: So, how about we head home. I'm gonna try to look for an item that will grow both of you to normal.

Asuna: Ok. Oh, at this small size, I don't even know if I'm going to cook well.

Kirito: You're right. Guess we should go somewhere to eat.

Asuna: Yeah. Come on Yui. Let's go.

Asuna picks up Yui, and Kirito picks up Asuna, and they fly away.

Asuna: Guess I can't fit in your pocket, Kirito.

Kirito: No, you're not small enough. But Yui is more than small enough.

Yui: I want to be in Daddy's pocket!

Asuna: Ok.

Asuna places Yui in her giant boyfriends pocket.

Asuna: There you go. Too bad I won't be able to catch up to you at this tiny size, Kirito.

Kirito: Well then...

Kirito carries Asuna with his two hands like a princess.

Asuna: Oh my!

Kirito: Let's go, Asuna.

Asuna: Ok. Full speed ahead.

Kirito flies off with his shrunken girlfriend and daughter. They head to a restaurant to eat.

Kirito: Here we are.

Asuna: The food me and Yui are gonna eat will be giant.

Yui: Giant food! Mew!

Kirito: Then we'll just get something for your size. Maybe something for all of us to share.

Yui: Yeah!

Asuna: That's a great idea.

They all get a table and a plate for them to share. After they leave, they head home.

Yui: So yummy!

Kirito: Yeah. It was so good.

Yui: Can you make something like that, Mommy?

Asuna: Yeah. Of course I can. Eventually I will. I so happen to have my own recipe too.

Kirito: Great.

Leafa knocks on the door.

Kirito: Hi Sugu.

Leafa: Hey Kazuto. Hmm? Where's Asuna and Yui?

Kirito: Well...

Kirito explains the story and Leafa finds both of the tiny girls on the couch. She starts to chuckle a little bit.

Leafa: Oh, I see. Hehehe.

Yui: I love being tiny! The food is giant!

Leafa: Well, I got my hands on this growth potion. It's supposed to return a player who got shrunk to normal size.

Asuna: Really? Can we have it?

Leafa: Sure. Let me give it to both of you.

Leafa hands the potion to Asuna and Yui and they both grow back to normal.

Asuna: Thank you, Leafa.

Yui: Thank you, Aunt Leafa!

Leafa: You're welcome.

Asuna: Aww, I wanted to spend time with tiny Yui some more. I miss seeing her so small.

Kirito: Well, maybe we'll find a shrinking potion again sometime.

Asuna: Yeah, you're right.

They log out, and have dinner in the real world.

Midori: So how was your day with your family, Yui?

Yui: It was great! Me, Mommy, and Daddy fought some mean monsters, but then one of them shrunk me and Mommy. I was super tiny and Mommy was a doll!

Asuna: Oh dear.

Yui: I love the giant food!

Kazuto and Asuna look to each other for a few seconds and laugh a little as Yui tells her grandmother the story about her day.


	9. Kidnapped

Asuna takes Yui to her place to see Shouzou and Kyouko.

Asuna: Ok Yui. Daddy is at work so why don't we spend time with Grandma and Grandpa for a while.

Yui: Ok.

They enter the Yuuki household.

Asuna: Mom? Dad? You here?

Kyouko: Hello Asuna. You too, Yui.

Yui: Hi Grandma.

Asuna: We decided to stay here for a while since Kazuto's busy.

Shouzou: Of course. You should stay a while. We were actually planning on watching a movie in a little while. What movie would you two like to watch?

Asuna: How about something family friendly?

Yui: I want to watch Sleeping Beauty!

Asuna: I love that movie.

Shouzou: Then Sleeping Beauty it is.

Asuna: How about we get some snacks ready, Yui?

Yui: Ok Mommy.

Asuna and Yui head into the kitchen to make some snacks.

Asuna: What kind of snacks do you want, Yui?

She hears Yui screaming.

Asuna: Huh?!

A masked man grabs Yui and takes her out the window.

Shouzou: Asuna? Yui? What's going on in there?

Shouzou and Kyouko head into the kitchen.

Kyouko: What on earth?!

Asuna: Who are you?! Let Yui go!

Masked Man: Meet me at the Imperial Palace park at 6:00 if you want your daughter to live. Bring Kazuto Kirigaya with you. Don't even think about bringing help.

Asuna: Kazuto?

Yui: Mommy!

Shouzou: Let the girl go, now!

The masked man jumps out of the window, carrying Yui. Asuna, Kyouko, and Shouzou go after him, but they lose him. Asuna gets down on her knees.

Asuna: No! Yui!

Shouzou: Asuna, it's ok. We'll get her back.

Kyouko: I do not know who that maniac is, but he won't get away with this.

Asuna: The Imperial Palace. I have to go, now.

Shouzou: It might be a trap. Please be careful.

Asuna: I will. And I'm going to bring Yui back. I won't let that monster hurt my daughter!

Asuna heads out quickly.

Kyouko: I can tell that Asuna really cares for Yui.

Shouzou: That proves that she is a mother to her child.

While Asuna is running, she calls Kazuto.

Kazuto: Hi Asuna. What is it?

Asuna: Kazuto! Listen!

Kazuto: Huh? You sound desperate.

Asuna: Me and Yui were at my parents place, but when we were preparing some snacks, some masked man took her!

Kazuto: What?!

Asuna: He wants us to meet him at the Imperial Palace park at 6!

Kazuto: This can't be happening. I won't let Yui be hurt by some stranger!

Asuna: We have to stop him and bring our daughter back!

Kazuto: I agree. I'll meet with you soon.

Asuna: Ok.

When Kazuto gets out of work, him and Asuna head to the exact place at the exact time. They see Yui tied up and she looks really scared.

Yui: Mommy! Daddy!

Asuna: Yui!

Kazuto: Asuna, wait!

They both run ahead and the masked man appears.

Masked Man: So you both have come.

Kazuto: Who are you? And why do you have Yui?

The bad guy takes off his mask, revealing himself. Kazuto and Asuna were shocked to see who it was.

Kazuto: SUGOU?!

Sugou: That's right. I really miss seeing you, dear Asuna.

Asuna: You should be in jail! How did you escape?!

Sugou: The real question is, are you going to marry me, Asuna?

Asuna: Why would I ever say yes?

Sugou: Good point. Kirito! If you wish for your daughter to live, and if you want to keep Asuna with you, then you will fight me.

Sugou hands Kazuto a sword.

Sugou: If you win, you'll run free with your two girls. If you lose, your daughter dies, and Asuna is mine.

Kazuto starts feeling conscious about this, but he accepts the challenge and picks up the sword.

Asuna: Please win, Kazuto.

Kazuto: I will. I promise.

Kazuto and Sugou prepare to fight. As a brief moment passes, they start fighting each other with their swords.

Kazuto: I swear I'm going to kill you! I will kill you, Sugou!

Sugou: Hahahahaha! That angry face is all I wish to see.

Kazuto: You've gotten better at your sword play, I see. But it's not enough to stop me!

Sugou: You may be wrong about that.

After a few seconds, Sugou lays a big cut on Kazuto's arm, and leg. He gets down on his knees. As soon as Sugou unleashes a slash, it gets blocked by Kazuto's sword, and deflecting it. But Sugou recovered and quickly slashed Kazuto, knocking him on the ground.

Asuna: KAZUTO!

Yui: DADDY!

Sugou: You're just about to die. Any last words?

Kazuto starts bleeding a lot, and coughing.

Sugou: I'm going to enjoy your death.

As Sugou unleashes his last attack, some blue blur strikes him really fast, and knocking him to a tree. The whole place smokes up for a bit.

Kazuto: Huh?

Asuna: What?

As the smoke clears, the blue hedgehog with gloves and the red and white shoes appears.

Sonic: Hey you guys. It's been a while.

Kazuto: Sonic?!

Tails flies down on the ground.

Tails: Are you guys ok?

Asuna: You're back!

Sonic: You look really beat up, Kazuto. We're gonna take care of this jerk. You three get out of here.

Kazuto: Thank you for the last second save, Sonic. You too Tails.

Kazuto, Asuna, and Yui both run away really fast.

Sonic: Ok, now let's finish this, Sugou.

Sugou: Curse you Sonic! Once again you show up and do the same thing!

Sonic: That's what I always do. It's my thing.

Sugou gets angry, but he drops his sword, because he knows he wouldn't stand a chance against Sonic.

Sonic: That's what I thought.

The cops arrive and take Sugou to jail. Meanwhile, Asuna unties Yui and they take Kazuto to a hospital. The next day, Asuna and Yui visit him, along with Suguha, Midori, Kyouko, Shouzou, Kouichirou, Sonic, Tails, and everyone else. Kazuto wakes up and see's everyone.

Kazuto: Wow. You're all here, huh?

Suguha: Of course we are! We were so worried about you!

Sonic: You ok, Kirito?

Kazuto: Yeah.

Yui jumps into her fathers bed crying and gives him a hug.

Yui: Daddy!

Kazuto: Yui... I'm very sorry you had to see something so brutal.

Midori: I am proud of you Kazuto. You did a brave thing to save your daughter.

Yuuki: Yeah, we're all glad that Yui is safe, and so are you and Asuna.

Rika: Good thing that Sonic showed up at the last second.

Keiko: I'm so glad you're all safe.

Shino: When will you stop getting out of trouble?

Ryoutarou: That's what I'm wondering.

Kazuto: Thanks guys. Hey, Sonic. I want to thank you for helping me save Yui. I appreciate it.

Sonic: Anytime. It's what I do.

Kazuto: And Tails, I... No, you have no idea how much we have to thank you for bringing Yui to the real world, as a real human.

Tails: You're welcome.

Asuna: I don't even know what to do for you, Tails.

Tails: Why don't you guys come and visit South Island sometime?

Kazuto: Yeah. I've been thinking about that for a while now. In fact, we should all go sometime.

Yuuki: I wonder what Sonic's home is like.

Sonic: You'll love it. It's cool.

Kyouko: That reminds me, Sonic... Thank you for helping rescue my daughter from that death game.

Kouichirou: You and Kazuto are really strong, you know.

Sonic: I was trapped inside that game too.

Tails: To be honest, out of everyone here in my opinion, Sonic and Kazuto are the best.

Kazuto: That really means a lot, Tails.

Sonic: Yeah, thanks little bro.

Sonic and Tails both fist bump.


	10. The Meeting

Kirito, Asuna, Yui, Leafa, Sonic, and Tails travel through the town beneath the World Tree. They then see Rain, Seven, and a Cait Sith guy with white hair, and shorter than Rain by an inch.

Asuna: Hey Rain. Hi Seven.

Rain: Oh, privyet, Kirito, Asuna, Yui, and Leafa.

Seven: Privyet.

Leafa: It's been a few days, huh?

Sonic: You guys know these two?

Kirito: We met Rain and Seven a few days ago.

Rain: Wait! Are you Sonic?!

Sonic: What's up?

Seven: You guys know Sonic?! We heard he was trapped inside that Sword Art Online.

Asuna: Yeah. We met him in SAO. He fought with us on the front lines.

Tails: And he's my best friend.

Cait Sith: Umm...

Kirito: We haven't met, have we?

Rain: Oh, this is Snow. He's my boyfriend.

Asuna: Snow?

Snow: Yeah. Me and Rain have been dating IRL for a while now. I converted my account from Asuka Empire and decided to change my avatar name to Snow. Because I like the snow. Also because of her name being Rain. I assumed she likes the rain.

Yui: You're a kitty just like me!

Snow: I'm a big fan of furries, that's why.

Seven: So when are we all going to meet IRL?

Kirito: Are you guys free this Saturday?

Rain: Yeah.

Snow: I'm all set.

Seven: Me too.

Asuna: Then this Saturday it is.

Sonic: We'll bring Knuckles, Mighty, and Ray with us too. You guys should meet them.

Rain: Great.

They then plan the day and all meet at the exact place in the exact time. They meet at the Imperial Palace park.

Rain: Privyet everyone.

Seven: Privyet.

Snow: Hey.

Asuna: Are you Rain, Seven, and Snow?

Rain: Well, my real name is Nijika Karatachi. Seven is Nanairo Arshavin, and Snow is Sky Narukami.

Sonic: Nice to meet you guys.

Sky: You guys look the same as you do in game. Except for Leafa.

Suguha: Well, my name is Suguha, and that's my older brother Kazuto. Asuna and Yui both used their real names as their avatars. So did Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Mighty, and Ray.

Nijika: That's not a safe thing to do, you know.

Tails: Who cares? Besides, it's not like anybody is coming for us.

Mighty: Hey, don't jinx us.

Tails: Sorry.

Knuckles: Still, I'm glad we got to meet you guys IRL. In fact, this is the first time me, Mighty, and Ray are meeting you three, right?

Nanairo: Yeah, it is. You're Knuckles the magical emerald guardian, right?

Knuckles: I'm also a treasure hunter.

Suguha: I happen to know a treasure hunter in ALO. I also know her IRL too.

Knuckles: Really? Maybe we should meet her sometime.

Suguha: Great.

Everybody gets some chili dogs.

Kazuto: These are some good chili dogs.

Yui: I know.

Tails then chokes on a chili dog.


	11. The Wedding

A few days after the meeting, Tails heads to Kazuto's place with a girl with lavender hair, and red-violet eyes, and wearing purple.

Tails: Hey Kazuto.

Kazuto: Who is that?

Tails: Well, a few days ago, I have found this Gnome in ALO. She was an AI. Apparently she wanted to come to the real world, so I made this android body for her. Her name is Strea. And, she was an MHCP from SAO just like Yui was.

Kazuto: An MHCP?

Strea: I was the second mental health counseling program. So that makes me Yui's younger sister.

Yui: But you're big.

Tails: Apparently, she used an unused avatar to play ALO. That's why she looks like that.

Asuna: That makes more sense.

Suguha: It still feels kind of weird that Strea looks more like a teenage girl.

Midori: So I guess she's your other daughter then?

Strea starts hugging everyone really tight.

Strea: Can I please stay with you guys?

Kazuto: Gah! I can't breathe, Strea!

Asuna: She seems like a really friendly person.

Suguha: A bit too friendly to be exact.

Kazuto: Well, since you're Yui's sister, I don't see anything wrong with you staying. Welcome to the family, Strea.

Midori: Yes, welcome.

Strea: Yay! Thank you so much!

Asuna: I don't know why, but something about her makes me smile.

Suguha: Same here.

A month later, Kazuto and Asuna's wedding comes on.

Kazuto: This is it. Today is the day that me and Asuna are getting married for real.

Ryoutarou: Can't believe it's happening fast.

Kazuto: I know. I'm feeling kind of nervous.

Andrew: Hey, don't worry man. Everything's gonna turn out fine. Just like when you and Asuna were married in game.

Kazuto: You're right. Thanks.

Kazuto heads into the church, and finds his friends and family members there. He heads up to the priest to wait for Asuna. Asuna see's her soon to be husband out there.

Rika: You ok, Asuna?

Asuna: Yeah. I'm fine. I just can't wait. Soon, me, Kazuto, Yui, and Strea will have a place to live together.

Rika: I know. Just get out there, and show your love for him.

Asuna: Ok. Here I go.

Asuna walks into the church, and right next to Kazuto.

Priest: If anyone has an objection to why these two should not be married, speak now, or forever hold your piece.

?: I do.

Everybody looks, and the person who came in shoots Kazuto's shoulder.

Asuna: KAZUTO!

Kazuto: What's going on?!

The man turned out to be Sugou, once again. He heads up to them.

Sugou: Asuna is mine! Stay away from her!

Kazuto: Sugou?! How?! You should be in jail!

Sugou: I'm not letting you keep Asuna. She's mine.

Shouzou: Sugou! You better stop if you know what's good for you!

Sugou grabs Asuna.

Sugou: That's not going to happen. I'll kill everyone here to get out of here with Asuna if I have to.

Sonic: Here's a question for you, Sugou. Are you going to stop me from stopping you from interrupting this wedding?

Tails: I wonder what the answer is.

Sugou points his gun at Sonic and shoots it, but he dodges the bullet, just before it hit him. Kazuto gets up and punches Sugou. Mighty grabs the gun from him and breaks it.

Sugou: Why you!

Kazuto grabs Sugou by his neck.

Sugou: What are you...?!

Kazuto: Stay away from my family, my friends, and especially my wife and daughter! If you ever come near us again, I'll tear you into a million pieces.

Sugou starts flinching really hard.

Knuckles: Kazuto, stop! It's over!

He drops Sugou on the floor. The cops arrive to arrest him once again.

Kazuto: I'm sorry everyone. I know I shouldn't have choked him like that, but...

Suguha: What are you sorry for? He deserved that.

Asuna: That was really nice that you said those things to him, to protect us.

Rika: You're always standing up for your family and friends.

Strea: You are very strong and brave. That's why we all love you.

Andrew: Strea's right. To me, you're the most powerful one here.

Kazuto: Thanks guys.

Shouzou: Shall we continue with the wedding?

Priest: Yes, we may. Do you, Asuna Yuuki, take Kazuto Kirigaya to be your lawful wedded husband?

Asuna: I do.

Priest: And do you, Kazuto Kirigaya take Asuna Yuuki to be your lawful wedded husband?

Kazuto: I do.

Priest: Then I pronounce this couple, husband and wife. You may kiss.

Kazuto and Asuna both kiss, and everybody claps their hands for them, and Asuna's last name is now Kirigaya. A while later, everybody heads to a nearby restaurant ballroom. Kazuto, Asuna, Yui, and Strea sit together as a family. Shouzou dances with Kyouko, Andrew dances with his wife, Nijika and Sky both dance together, and so on. Amy tries to get Sonic to dance with her, but he refused.

Yui: This is amazing.

Asuna: I know. We finally get to live together as a family for real.

Kazuto: There's no where else I would rather be than here with my family.

Asuna: Same here, Kazuto.

A while later, Kazuto and Asuna both dance together. They both enjoy that wonderful moment together as a married couple.

Asuna: I love you, Kazuto.

Kazuto: I love you too, Asuna.


	12. Yui's Home

A week after the wedding, Kazuto, Asuna, Yui, and Strea get a place to live together. A few nights when they were living in their own house, Yui begins to feel anxious about when Sugou got to the wedding and when she was kidnapped. She heads into her parents room to sleep with them. She climbs into their bed.

Asuna: What's the matter, Yui?

Yui: I don't feel good. I'm scared that bad things might happen again.

Kazuto: Are you scared about when Sugou took you away? Or when he came to the wedding?

Yui: Yeah. I'm scared that he might come back.

Asuna: He's not going to come back. We'll make sure that you don't witness these awful things again. Me and Daddy will protect you, no matter what.

Yui: Don't ever leave me, please.

Kazuto: That's never going to happen. No matter what danger comes, we'll face it together as a family.

Asuna: We'll be right here with you, forever.

Yui's tears begin to dry. She falls asleep, feeling warm in her parents' arms.

Asuna: I never want Yui to be sad.

Kazuto: Me neither. All I want is for her to smile. I don't want to feel bad.

Asuna: Me neither. Hey Kazuto, when something bad ever happens, promise me you'll take me with you to get through that trouble.

Kazuto: I promise.

Asuna: I'm happy that we are here together.

Kazuto: Me too, Asuna. That's never going to change.

The small family sleeps together, and they enjoy the time they spend together as the days go by.

The End.


End file.
